The Misunderstanding
by Squeakingtwig63
Summary: Takes place after LK. Hoping for some KelDom fluff, need to work it in though. Kel, Dom and Neal are sent on a mission. There is a misunderstanding, thus the title, and a certain two people's lives are changed for the better!
1. At New Hope

Chapter 1

The tall woman standing on the fort wall looking towards the rising sun could have been thinking of anything. Things she had to do that day, when she could possibly do them, who she needed to talk to, how she could improve her already impressive fighting skills, anything at all. Instead, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan's thoughts were miles away, on a certain blue eyed sergeant, in another fort down the border line, who was probably still sleeping.

For as long as she had known him, Kel had felt something for Dom. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she knew she had a strong attraction to him. Even when she and Cleon were together, she had always gotten that tingly feeling down her spine, or the shivers when he smiled at her, or their arms brushed. Once Cleon had gotten married however, and was out of the picture, those feelings had increased. She could barely think of him without blushing, for Mithros sake! Whenever Dom was near her, her stomach clenched and her heart sped up.

She shook her head and looked around at the buildings of New Hope that surrounded her. Kel noticed that the cooks were starting to move around and start breakfast. She sighed and started down the wall steps, making her way towards headquarters.



Miles away, in the fort of Steadfast, that same blue eyed sergeant was having similar thoughts as he dressed. _I've got to stop thinking of her! My men are starting to notice that my thoughts aren't always on my work, they're off somewhere, miles away, with a beautiful Lady Knight._ As he pictured Keladry in his mind, he sighed wistfully, wishing he could be with her. Wolset, one of the men that were standing behind Dom, puckered his lips and sighed, dramatically imitating his commander. Dom whirled and glared at his men, who instantly all tried to smile and look innocent, not succeeding in the least bit. _At least they don't know who I'm thinking of,_ he thought gratefully as he walked out the barracks door._ I'd never hear the end of it! _



When Kel arrived at the mess hall for breakfast it was well past dawn and the tables were almost full. She collected her porridge from the cooks, then went to sit beside Merric to eat. All of a sudden Neal rushed in waving a large pink envelope and a letter.

"Kel, Kel!" he yelled, sprinting down the aisles between the tables. When he arrived at her table, he skidded to a stop and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ahem. This is a letter from Lord Wyldon."

**Sir Nealan and Lady Keladry,**

**In the next couple of days you will be receiving a letter from the king. He will command you to return to Corus as soon as possible. I ask you to pack now, so you can be ready to leave immediately after the summons. On the behalf of all the married men in the palace, I ask you to hurry.**

**Lord Wyldon**

"Wow. I didn't know the Stump could be that stiff, and in a letter for Mithro's sake! All the married men in the palace? Well, isn't that interesting." Neal commented as he opened the letter in his other hand, the one in the pink envelope. He glanced at the writing, then folded it and put it in his pocket.

"This one's from Yuki, so I'll read that by myself a little later, thank you very much." He paused, then added as an after thought, "Hey, I'm a married man too, and my wife is at the palace. I wonder if I count? I'm going to go pack, just in case." He grinned as he patted Yuki's letter in his pocket, then ran out the door, leaving his breakfast cold on the table. _I'm going to have to bring him some food later on,_ Kel thought as she grabbed his dish along with hers and headed to the staff on kitchen duty. _On the behalf of all the married men, eh? Wonder what it is. Oh well,_ she thought, then pushed it from her mind. _We'll find out soon enough._


	2. On to Corus

Disclaimer: I own no characters, places or anything of the like. Yet.

Here it goes . . .

Chapter 2

Later that morning, as Kel was sitting at her desk, a messenger knocked on her door. This will probably be the message from the king, she thought, glancing at the bags she had already packed and left sitting by the door of her room.

She was right. After tipping the messenger, Kel broke the royal seal, but before starting to read the letter, called to the messenger halfway down the hall.

"Could you go and get Sir Nealan for me? This is for him also."

The boy bowed and ran to get Neal. Kel packed up the rest of her last minute items, then sat on her bed and stated reading.

**Lady Keladry and Sir Nealan, **

**I ask you to come to the palace as soon as possible. Temporary replacements for your post are on their way. I will expect you by the day after tomorrow, if not earlier.**

**Sincerely,**

**Their Majesties**

**King Jonathan and Queen Thayet **

Kel finished the letter just as Neal walked in.

"Here." She said, handing him the letter. He read it silently as Kel waited, noticing that he held Yuki's letter in his other hand. She grinned wickedly and as soon as he was done reading, tapped the pink letter.

"Miss her so much you have to carry it with you everywhere?" Kel teased him, and to her surprise, he blushed.

"No! There's something in it I wanted to show you." Kel sighed,

"Well, then let me see it" He blushed again and grinned sheepishly. Wow, Kel thought. There must be some pretty interesting stuff in there. I should get ahold of it, and send it to Dom for some blackmail material. An image of Dom popped unbidden into her head. She could see him in her mind's eye. Blue eyes alight and sparkling, lips curved in a smile, - Neal shook her shoulder, breaking through her thoughts.

"What were _you_ thinking of? Your eyes glazed over!" he exlaimed. Kel blushed and shook her head, trying to hide behind her Yamani mask, but failing.

"Nevermind. You were saying?" Neal paused.

"Oh yeah. Yuki said something in this letter about. . . ah, here it is. It says: I wish you could be at the palace. There's this new man who has been talking to the king for days now. He says he's from Tusaine and is a prisoner of war. Supposedly he got caught by some Scanrans making his way to Tortall for some important peace message for the King. All I know is that none of the men like him.

Neal, I know you wouldn't like him, but I still wish you were at the palace. Remember that time when we-" Neal abruptly stopped reading and blushed, folding the letter and placing it in his tunic pocket.

"Anyway," He said, trying not to notice Kel snickering under her breath, "this guy might be why we are being called to the palace." Neal turned to go, and Kel couldn't resist. She silently reached out her hand, then eased the letter from his pocket.

"At least you'll get to see Yuki!" she called then collapsed, laughing as Neal stalked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

Kel carefully folded up the letter, then picked up her bags and headed for the main gate, to leave for Corus as soon as possible.


	3. Arrived at the Palace

**Disclaimer: 1 a:**a denial or disavowal of legal claim relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate **b:** a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer

(In other words, I own nothing).

Chapter 3

In Steadfast, Dom had received a similar letter from the king. He was already on the road with his squad, wondering who the two knights were that the king said would be leading him and his men. _I hope it's Keladry!_ He thought desperately _'Cause if I get stuck with Meathead and Cleon, I will kill myself. After I kill Cleon, that is. Gods I hate that man!_ Dom shook his head, ridding himself of the mental picture of punching the living daylights out of Cleon his mind had come up with. Wolset noticed his head shaking and silently pointed it out to the rest of the men, who began to snicker silently. They had realized something was going on with their commander, and were determined to find out what it was.

The group was almost at an inn, were they were going to eat a quick lunch, then get back on the road to arrive at Corus for the evening meal.



When Kel arrived at the palace, she was exhausted. Her and Neal had ridden hard get to Corus that night. So when she saw Dom and his squad waiting for them at the gate to the palace, it didn't even register to her that they were supposed to be in Steadfast. Neal, however, went over immediately and demanded of Dom,

"Where's Yuki?" Dom merely pointed, trying too hard not to laugh at his cousin to trust his own voice. Neal rushed off, and Kel finally realized exactly who was at the gate.

"Dom!" she cried, jumping off her horse and giving him a hug. He stiffened, then relaxed and hugged her back, while his squad looked on. Kel stepped back regretfully and said,

"I thought you were in Steadfast! Why are you here? Not that I mind!" She added quickly, then blushed. Dom laughed.

"We got a letter from the king. Apparently he's sending us on a mission with two knights. I take it that would be you and Meathead?"

"I don't know." Kel replied. "The king didn't say anything. But Neal did get an interesting letter from Yuki, and we got a letter from Lord Wyldon. I'll have to show it to you later. It's pretty weird."

Kel and Dom started walking towards the residential wing of the palace. Suddenly Kel stopped.

"Actually," she said excitedly. "I have something for you!" Dom grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Oh? And what, pray, is this?" He asked as she pulled Neal's letter that she had pickpocketed from him out of her belt pouch. Kel grinned wickedly.

"This," she said importantly. "Is your blackmailing advantage. It's a letter from Yuki to Neal. He's already blushed three times, involving this letter, so it's bound to contain some pretty intimate stuff." Dom glanced quizzically at her.

"You mean you haven't read it yet? After having it for what, 20 minutes, you haven't even peeked at it?" Kel grinned.

"Actually I've had it for at least a day, but no, I haven't looked. As much as I wanted to, I was saving it for you to read first. Unfortunately, I have to go, so read it, then tell me what it says later. Bye!"

She walked down the hall to her rooms. _She's so. . so. . perfect_. Dom thought. _I'm not sure if I could have lasted 5 minutes not reading a letter like this! This time I will though. For Kel._ He nodded, then walked to the Own's barracks to get ready for supper.


	4. The Letter

Disclaimer: 1 _a_ a denial or disavowal of legal claim relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate **b** a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer

a denial or disavowal of legal claim relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer 

Chapter 4

As Kel was changing out of her sweaty travel clothes, she heard a loud pounding on her door. She hastily slipped on a fresh shirt and clean breeches then yelled,

"Come in!" Neal burst through the door.

"Kel! If you took it, I'll kill you! I need to find it right now!" Kel stifled a smile.

"How 'bout you just sit down and tell me what's wrong." She said in a soothing voice, and suprisingly, Neal obeyed. "Okay, what did you lose?" Neal took a shaky breath.

"You know that letter that Yuki sent me? Well, along with some, um, other stuff, in the letter was some secret information from the king, as well as a code I had to pass on the king's spymaster, Sir Myles. Plus a spell that only he is allowed to see. Yuki was to send it to me under pretense of a love letter, so it wouldn't create any suspicion, and then I was supposed to send it to Sir Myles. Yuki got a little carried away. . ." He blushed, then continued. "But now it's gone. I've searched everywhere, and I still don't know where it is." He sighed, then closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Kel sighed as well, then got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know where it is." She said. "But," Kel added quickly, before he could spring out of his chair, "You can't come with me when I go get it. Stay here: I'll be right back." She patted his shoulder, then left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Kel felt bad. She had only meant it as a small joke, but pickpocketing that letter had turned into something more serious. Her only regret was that Dom had probably already seen it, and might be reading it right now. Kel sighed. She knew Dom wouldn't tell anyone, but still she felt bad. She was also a little annoyed with Neal. If this letter had contained so much important information, he should have watched it a little closer.

Deep in thought, Kel tripped and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up at the man who had caught her. Gods, Kel thought. He's gorgeous! The man had clear, bright hazel eyes with long dark eyelashes that would only look good on a man that handsome. His skin was clear and tanned, setting off his red, full lips perfectly. His nose was well suited to his face, which had no blemishes or marks. His light blond hair hung in his eyes and he brushed it away with a large hand.

"No, no, Lady, it was entirely my fault. I'm quite sorry." His voice was deep and masculine, but soft. Kel realized she was still in his arms from when she had tripped. She blushed and looked down, then took a step back, realizing that he was taller than she was. He was tanned and wearing a thin brown shirt that accented his eyes. Kel could see hard muscle rippling under his shirt and thought, _Wow! _

"How rude of me. I am Lord Durin of Malson, Tarque and Halasin. I'm here for the peace talks with His Majesty King Jonathan." Kel took a deep breath.

"Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand and he shook it heartily. Kel noticed her hand was shaking, she was so flustered. _I am as stone_, she thought in Yamani, _as stone._ Her hand stopped shaking.

"Yes, nice meeting you as well." Lord Durin said. "I have to leave you for the evening meal. Farewell, Lady Keladry!" He strode off down the hall.

Once he was around the corner, Kel leaned against the wall, dazed. _I never thought a man I hardly knew could make me so flustered. I bet every man in the palace hates him. And every woman loves him. I certainly don't. I can't even concentrate while he's around. I will be staying as far away as possible, from now on!_ Kel though fervently as she continued walking to the Own's barracks.

She was almost there when she saw Dom walking in the opposite direction.

"Dom!" she yelled, getting his attention. Kel ran to catch up to him when he turned around.

"Kel! Hi! I wasn't expecting to see you." She stopped running beside him and asked,

"Where are you going?" He grinned at her.

"Where most normal people are going this time of the day. To eat. You know, the mess hall, evening meal? Ring a bell, sound familiar, nothing?" Kel punched his arm.

"You're the second person that's told me it's time to eat. I had to talk to you." She paused for a moment, remembering her conversation with Lord Durin, then continued. "You know that letter I gave you of Neals?" Dom nodded, eyes sparkling, and for a moment Kel couldn't breathe. She made herself continue. "Well, he really needs it back. Yuki sent some information in a love letter. The king actually gave her the information: it was for Sir Myles, and no one was supposed to know about it. So now he needs it back. Do you still have it?" She asked, sounding anxious. "Yeah, it's in my room. Don't worry Kel, I can't tell anyone what it says. I haven't read it yet." Kel wanted to hug him, but she didn't. Instead she said,

"Oh, great! I was a little worried." He laughed.

"Neal can come by and get it after supper. Kel breathed a sigh of relief, then said quickly,

"Actually, I'll come by and get it. Neal said he would kill the person who took it, and I don't want you to get hurt. I wasn't going to tell him who I gave it to. I'll tell him at supper that I'll get it to him after we eat, and not answer any questions." Dom laughed, his blue eyes alight.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Though I'm sure I could protect myself!" He opened the door to the mess hall, bowing. "After you, my lady." Kel swatted his arm.

"I'm no lady!" They walked in together.

Neal saw them walk in. _There's something going on between those two. I'm going to find out what it is. Besides, no person in their right mind would be laughing when we have this slop to eat for the evening meal._ He thought, looking down at his plate in disgust. He stood up to wave them over to his table, but caught sight of the dessert being brought out. He dashed over, leaving Yuki sitting alone staring at his plate of vegetables quickly growing cold. Kel and Dom joined her, shaking their heads at Neal's antics.

"It's sad really." Dom commented, face serious. "A grown man acting like a little child. Pitiful." He looked so sad, Kel couldn't stifle a giggle. "What? It's sad, not funny!" Dom protested, then broke out in laughter.

When Neal came back, Kel said to him quietly. "I'll get your letter after I'm done, and no, you still can't come with me." She added before he could say anything.

Once the meal was done, Kel got up to go change before heading down to Dom's room for Neal's letter.

Please reveiw.


	5. Revelations

**Disclaimer: 1 _a_** a denial or disavowal of legal claim relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate _**b** _a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer

Chapter 5 

When Kel was ready, she walked again towards the Own's barracks. _This is where I met Durin_. She thought idly. _I wonder if Neal or Dom have met him. Ha! I should introduce them! Neal would have a hernia!_ She laughed to herself as she knocked on Dom's door.

Inside, Dom ran his fingers through his hair then glanced in his mirror. _I bet that's Kel._ He straightened his shirt collar, then strode to open the door, taking a deep breath.

"Hi!" Kel said once it opened. "Do you have the letter?" Dom nodded.

"Yes. I had to keep it hidden, in case Neal decided to search my room." He went over to his bed and pulled the mattress back. Underneath was a small indent in the wood. Dom pushed it, and a small trap door swung open, revealing papers, books, Neal's letter and what looked suspiciously like a diary. He grabbed the pink letter and closed the door, pulling the mattress back down.

"How long have you had that?" Dom's lips parted in a smile at Kel's astonishment.

"I had it installed a couple of years ago, when Neal did decide to go through my room. He was looking for a poem for one of his lady friends. I took it, and was teasing him about it, so he decided that he needed it back. I thought I should have a better hiding place in my room, so I got that." Kel grinned as she took the letter from Dom's outstretched hand.

"A poem for one of his lady friends, eh? As I remember, they were pretty bad." She laughed. "I remember this one he read me. I laughed so hard once he left, I thought I'd split something! I didn't want to hurt his feelings though."

Dom forced a laugh. _I can't let her see how much Neal's crush bothered me. _He thought_. She seems fine about it. Maybe she doesn't know._

"Actually, the one I had was about you." Dom said, wary of her reaction to this news.

"What! No. No way. Neal wouldn't have done something like that." She shook her head, glancing at Dom's face and realizing that the emotion she saw there was relief.

"Yeah, he had a crush on you for about 3 years. You didn't know? I kept telling him that he should just let you know, but I guess he didn't take my advice." Dom informed her importantly. Inside, he cringed. _I'm such a hypocrite! There I was, telling Neal 'just tell her, it will be easy', but when I'm actually in the same situation, I can't do it. _

Kel glanced at the clock, flustered.

"Oh, we have to go! The king said to meet him at the seventh hour, and we have ten minutes." Dom locked his door as Kel put Neal's letter in her belt pouch.

When Dom was ready, they walked down the hall together in silence, each contemplating the new information they had learned.

Please review.


	6. The time to commence to start to begin!

Chapter 6 

Kel was in the stables the next morning, trying to figure out what would be the fastest way to Tusaine. Hoshi and Peachblossom were standing placidly next to her. Dom walked down the aisle of the stable and saw her standing there. He stopped, then grinned mischievously. He backed away silently, then crept around to the back of the stables, behind where Kel was standing. He crept towards her and peeked over her shoulder. Kel turned her head slightly and asked calmly,

"Dom, what do you think would be the best way to get through the Royal Forest?" He laughed.

"I was trying to scare you!" He exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to know I was there!"

"I saw you in the stable." Kel replied. "I was going to say something, but I didn't want to ruin your fun." He looked over her shoulder, peering at the map.

"What if we took the Giantkiller road, then go west until we reach the border? After that I'm sure Lord Durin can lead us to the palace." Kel glanced sideways at him, waiting for his opinion. She could fell his warm breath on her neck and suddenly realized just how close he really was. She sucked in a quick breath and thankfully caught sight of Neal, struggling to get his enormous pile of bags onto his packhorse. Kel ducked away from Dom, handing him the map, and ran to help Neal before he dropped everything.

"Neal! You idiot! We aren't going for three years! What in Mithros name are you _bringing_?" She demanded. "Look how much I have! And Dom has even less!" Kel reached out and took a large, very full bag from Neal, then jumped when a voice said softly right next to her ear, "That's because you're a girl. And pretty girls always have more things than men." She turned to glare at Dom, blushing slightly.

"So what does that make Neal?" she asked, hands on her hips. Neal poked her in the ribs and Kel snatched his finger and bent it back.

"Ow! That hurts, Kel! Ow! Stop it!" Neal screeched in her ear and she let go, smiling sweetly. A deep voice made all three turn.

"Well, I can see this will be a very interesting journey." Kel whirled, hand going instantly to her sword hilt, as did Dom's. She relaxed and blushed as she looked up at Lord Durin, standing behind them. He looked as handsome as ever. She sent a sidelong glance at Dom. He looked like a codfish, mouth gaping. Kel almost giggled, but she forced her Yamani training to take control. She elbowed both Dom and Neal, then said in her most formal voice,

"Lord Durin, may I present Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Dom, Neal, this is Lord Durin of Malson, Tarque and Halasin." She bowed, and the Neal followed suit, after Dom. Lord Durin bowed to the men, and kissed Kel's hand.

"And you are the lovely Lady Keladry." Dom watched the taller man's features very closely when he stood up. If he wanted to marry Kel, I bet he has the power to arrange the marriage. He thought. I can't let that happen. But if she loves him, I won't stop her. I want Kel to be happy, even if I spend the rest of my life lonely, at some border post near Tusaine, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I definitely can't tell her how I feel now. What if she loves this Durin dolt? But what if I die? Then she'll never know. I'll try to tell her. If I can't work up the nerve, then I'll tell Neal. Dom almost shook his head to rid himself of those depressing thoughts, but he stopped himself and said,

"A pleasure I'm sure, Lord Durin. Please, this will be a very long trip if everyone uses titles, so I'm sure I speak for the three of us when I say that our titles aren't necessary." Dom looked questioningly at Kel and Neal, who both nodded. Lord Durin laughed, and Kel was surprised at how musical it sounded.

"I agree entirely." He said. "Lord Durin is much too long. Please call me Durin." They all nodded, and Kel asked if everyone was almost ready to mount. Durin left, walking towards his horse, and Kel went to mount up, but Neal grabbed her arm.

"Why didn't you tell us what he looked like!" he hissed, looking to Dom for support. He grinned half-heartedly, and Kel almost asked him what was wrong, but decided that now wouldn't be the right time. She went to leave, but Neal still held her arm. "He looks like a god! No wonder all the men hate him!" she smiled and shook him off, mounting Hoshi and pulling up beside Durin. They waited for Neal, and rode out of the palace. Dom ahead, Kel and Durin riding together, then Neal at the end.


End file.
